


孤独观众

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: 看完Knife的文。急切报社。





	孤独观众

**Author's Note:**

> 看完Knife的文。急切报社。

月光凉如水，透过一扇小小的玻璃窗照进室内，照在抱着吉他男人的半边脸上，像是薄雾袭人。而另一半边的脸仍旧被笼罩在一片黑暗中，看不到情绪，看不到笑或眼泪。  
  
不过没有关系，本来就没有笑或眼泪。Danny知道，因为每天都是这样。他的视线转回到门把手上，故意等了一会儿，才打开门，无声地溜进室内，在角落里的椅子上坐下来。  
  
Steve随意地调了几下音，吉他闲散的声音荡漾开来。Danny看见他沉浸在月光里的那只眼睛低垂着，睫毛的投影与曾经没有两样，但是目光却不再四处留情，只是定定地看着吉他，看着弦被拨动后震颤的形状。  
  
毫无预警地，Steve的手指在吉他上弹出来旋律，杂乱无章听不出情绪。Steve低沉的声音带着点沙哑，有一下没一下地唱了起来。  
  
I wanna sleep next to you.  
  
Danny紧紧盯着若隐若现的嘴巴一张一合，含糊不清地吐词慵懒地飘出来。唱完这一句，Steve停了下来，昏昏欲睡一般半阖着眼，下唇微抖，看上去像是磕嗨了，又像是悲恸到无法自拔。沉默持续了一会儿，就在Danny即将紧张地站起来前去检查情况的时候，下一句旋律被轻声唱了出来。  
  
But that's all I wanna do right now.  
  
不管听了多少遍，这句话还是令Danny心底颤动，但他已经无法再感到悲伤了，因为这一切无济于事。Danny深呼吸了一次，继续在一片沉默中等待Steve的下一句歌唱。但是Steve只是轻哼了一会儿，手上弹吉他的动作疯狂起来，仿佛暴躁的摇滚青年。  
  
最后狂响停止，Steve低着头笑得乐不可支，几乎不能呼吸，直到带着笑音的唱腔再次响起。  
  
So come over now.  
  
Danny站了起来，默默走到床边，Steve正盘着腿坐在中央。  
  
And talk me down.  
  
Steve唱完，闭着眼睛凝思了一会儿，最后胸膛起伏，把吉他乖乖地交给了Danny，但是目光仍旧向下看去，不为所动。Danny把这把熟悉的吉他放进盒子里，稳稳靠在墙角。  
  
“该睡觉了。”Danny把床头的枕头摆好，随手揉了一把确认他们足够柔软舒适。  
  
Steve闻言，叹了一口气，轻轻躺下。“你明天还会来听我的演出吗？”Steve在Danny帮他把被子掖好的时候看向金发的警探，软绵绵地问。  
  
这是每天他们之间会有的唯一一次眼神交流，Danny很珍惜地看进Steve亮晶晶的眼睛，月光在其中流转闪烁。  
  
“当然会，我不是每天都来吗，”Danny笑着，他字面意义地把精力全部投入，目光纠缠着Steve的，像是缺氧的人从海底浮上海面后忘我地汲取氧气，但还是不舍地说，“现在你要闭上眼睛睡觉啦。”  
  
Steve点点头，被子下的身体扭动了几下，最终定格在一个规矩的姿势上：“晚安，Danno。”  
  
“晚安，Steve。”Danny附身在他的额头上印了一个吻。等他重新站直身体，床上的人已经闭上了那双令人心心念念的眼睛。Danny不着痕迹地抹掉眼角的湿润，无声地笑给自己听：这难道不是一种幸福吗，Danny。  
  
离开房间，Danny拖着工作了一天而疲惫的身体在走廊里趿拉着步子。  
  
“Detective Danny Williams，”前台的小护士礼貌地打招呼，“病人睡着了吗？”  
  
Danny点头，致以礼节性的笑容：“他手上的纱布是怎么回事？”  
  
小护士低头，看上去有些抱歉：“昨晚您没来。”  
  
“对不起，”Danny也不知道自己在向谁道歉。昨晚有个案子，监视到了今天日出的时候才告一段落。他能想象Steve抱着吉他等了很久，最后歇斯底里地锤砸墙壁的样子，“严重吗？”他问护士。  
  
“擦伤而已，不必担心。那明天晚上见？”护士把一天的来访登记册合上，Danny一向是最后一个。  
  
“明晚见。”Danny大步走出了大厅，背后的霓虹灯仍旧在夜幕里闪耀。  
  
海军疗养院精神科病房。


End file.
